


Parabatai Bound

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Jace, Butt Plugs, Dom Magnus, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, M/M, Multi, Oral, Pegging (implied), Polyamory, Size Kink, Slash, Spanking, Sub Jace, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Alec, Top Magnus, let's just say all of Alec is big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Taking place during 2x07 when Kaelie is over at the loft, attempting to have sex with Jace. Let's say Alec feels it through the bond; parabatai actually do feel when the other has sex in this.And when Kaelie storms out of the loft because Jace moaned Alec's name, well, the afternoon takes a different turn for all three of them...





	Parabatai Bound

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || Parabatai Bound || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Parabatai Bound – To Claim a Bound Blonde

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), BDSM, bondage, spanking, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, facial, butt plugs, size kink, pegging (implied, not explicit), m/f

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Kaelie Whitewillow

Summary: Taking place during 2x07 when Kaelie is over at the loft, attempting to have sex with Jace. Let's say Alec _feels_ it through the bond; parabatai actually do feel when the other has sex in this. And when Kaelie storms out of the loft because Jace moaned Alec's name, well, the afternoon takes a different turn for all three of them...

**Parabatai Bound**

_To Claim a Bound Blonde_

Alec was writhing beneath Magnus, moaning softly as the warlock's fingers trailed down his chest and toward his thighs. The archer willingly spread his legs for his lover, leaning his head back. Magnus' golden cat-eyes watched him with amusement. Watched the way Alec arched his back, how Alec was holding onto the headboard, not moving his hands away as though they were bound by an invisible force. Teasingly, Magnus ran his fingers along the soft rim of Alec's hole. He loved making his Shadowhunter squirm. Squirming Alec was endearing.

"I find it fascinating that it makes you horny whenever our pretty blonde brings home a... guest", drawled Magnus lowly, kissing down Alec's chest. "And here I thought the idea of Jace with _anyone_ but you and me would be an instant boner-killer for you, darling."

Alec growled at the mention, fingers tightening around the headboard until his knuckles turned white. Magnus chuckled amused. He found Alexander's jealousy quite amusing. Not that he didn't feel it himself. Ever since the pretty blonde had moved in with them, Magnus found himself more and more drawn toward Jace too. He had been feeling attracted to Jace for a while now and he knew Alec was still in love with his parabatai. So once Magnus noticed his attraction to Jace had strengthened, he had made the decision that it would be easiest and best if Magnus and Alec just claimed Jace as _theirs_. The problem was getting to that point, because it was quite hard to read Jace and the blonde kept bringing home one-night-stand after one-night-stand.

"Or are you just thinking about _him_ , not the idea of him with someone?", asked Magnus intrigued, pressing kisses to the inside of Alec's thighs. "How he would look sprawled out, naked, skin covered in sweat as he arches his body, the noises he might make..."

Alec made the most broken sound at that, arching off the bed, his eyes closed in bliss and his mouth hanging open a little. "M—Mag... ye—es. _There_. De—eper, please..."

Magnus blinked slowly, curiously. "I do feel flattered, but I haven't even... penetrated you yet."

For emphasis, he lifted both his hands and wiggled his fingers amused. He knew that talking about what Jace would look like during sex did rile Alec up, but this was a tad more extreme than normally. Normally, Magnus did get to fuck Alec first before Alec begged for more.

"W—Wha...", started Alec, just to interrupt himself with a howl.

Oh, Magnus knew that sound. It was the sound reserved to him hitting his archer's prostate. The warlock tilted his head curiously, licking his lips slowly. What was going on here...? Suddenly, there was a sharp intake of breath from Alec, the Shadowhunter jerking away in surprise.

" _Magnus_ ", growled Alec flustered. "We talked about this. No spankings. Not even light ones."

Magnus just stared at his hands in confusion. "I didn't do anything. Alexander, are you quite alright...? I do start to worry a bit here..."

"THAT'S _IT_ , WAYLAND." Both of them jumped in surprise at the loud female screech.

Exchanging a confused look, both Magnus and Alec grabbed their robes and made their way out of their bedroom to go and see what was going on. Because _that_ had sounded less like playful bedroom banter and more like they needed to save Jace from being murdered.

"C—Come on, Kaelie. It was just a slip", pleaded Jace softly as they arrived outside his bedroom.

"A _slip_ is when I get called Carry during sex. Calling me _Alec_ is more than a slip", hissed the Seelie. "And it's not like this is the first time either. Last time, you called me Magnus. If you want to get fucked by your roommates, then I'm not going to be your _replacement_ , Wayland."

"Kae-", started Jace, but it was already too late.

She had stormed out of the bedroom, running straight into Magnus and Alec. There was something vicious in her eyes as she looked at them. She straightened her hastily thrown-on dress.

" _What_ are you staring at?", growled Kaelie irritated, motioning roughly into the bedroom. "Don't mind me! I'm on my way out! You can just go right ahead and have your ways with him! Hell knows he's _desperate_ for it." Snarling she stomped off, a last insult on her lips. "Fucking _slut_."

Alec's initial reaction was to go after her and make her pay for insulting his parabatai, but Magnus was holding onto his upper arm, body turned toward Jace's room and eyebrows raised high. Frowning, Alec followed his line of sight. Instantly, Alec's face turned dark red.

Jace was on his knees, hands tied to the headboard of the bed, ass pointing into their direction thanks to the position of the bed. There were red imprints on his ass like it had been repeatedly slapped and his hole was gaping open, twitching needily. A strap-on dildo was laying next to him on the bed, glistering with lube. It was really not very hard to put one and one together.

"...Well, this does explain why you always get horny when your parabatai brings over a guest, if you feel what he feels", whispered Magnus lowly into Alec's ear, pulling the archer closer by the ass and squeezing it tightly. "Your hands, holding onto the headboard like they were bound, because our pretty blonde here is tied up. And that complaint about me smacking your ass. I did not. Kaelie however _really_ did a number on Jace's. This looks like the result from a good, nice, hard spanking. Mh... it looks like I'll still get a Shadowhunter who likes to be spanked after all, how... fortunate." Magnus bit Alec's earlobe, giving the archer's ass another squeeze. "And _look_ at how he is gaping, as though he's longing to be filled again. Pretty little _needy_ Shadowhunter..."

"Magnus, we can't. That's not right and we shouldn't even be standing here", protested Alec.

"Alexander", whispered Magnus in a nearly reprimanding way. "Your bond. You told me that Jace is more than capable of suppressing the bond to hide injuries from you. He could have suppressed all of _this_. And you heard Kaelie. She literally just stormed out because Jace was _moaning your name_ while she was pegging him. I do feel flattered that he called my name too before." Magnus gave Alec the slightest push. "Love, he is _right there_. Ready for the taking. For _us_ to take him."

Alec made a strangled sound as he stumbled into the bedroom after the push, his legs too much like pudding after everything his warlock had just said. Jace on the bed moved a little, adjusting his knees farther apart and sticking his ass out even more.

"You came back. Knew you would", grinned Jace pleased. "Come, just, forget about it. You can spank me for it if you want. You know you want to."

"Oh, I would _love_ to spank that pretty little ass of yours", agreed Magnus, voice dark.

Jace on the bed froze and Alec could feel the dread through the bond. "W—What are you.."

"Well, we were concerned when we heard screaming", drawled Magnus teasingly as he stepped up to the bed. "It was... quite enlightening, to hear her complain about you screaming _our_ names while she is spanking and pegging you. My, my, what a _naughty_ little angel."

"I...", started Jace, pausing as he realized no lie would save him from this.

Instead, he buried his face in the pillow in embarrassment. Magnus smirked amused as the blonde made _no_ attempts to close his legs and hide himself in some way, obediently staying on his knees, _presenting_ himself to them, as though he was silently begging for it. Well, perhaps Kaelie's assessment wasn't that off the mark. Jace was a little _slut_ and he was hoping that Magnus and Alec would save him the embarrassment of _talking_ about it, instead just taking him and having their wicked ways with him. Magnus smiled wryly as he rested a hand on Jace's head, gently caressing his hair in a soothing manner. Alec was still standing frozen in the doorway. Magnus rolled his eyes fondly. _Both_ his Shadowhunters were absolute messes. Good thing they had him.

"Naughtier than I thought", hummed Magnus lowly, voice like velvet. "What, staying in position, being a good boy trying to seduce us into just fucking you and not talking about this...?"

He raised his eyebrows at the violent twitch of Jace's cock at being called a good boy. How cute.

"...No", grumbled Jace, still unmoved. "Just... just get out and _forget_ this then."

"Oh no, silly little Shadowhunter", chided Magnus. "If you think those are the only options, you are _vastly_ mistaking, little one. Either we just fuck you, or we leave? Oh no. No, I want to _hear_ you."

"W—What?", asked Jace surprised and looked up.

"Sweetie, _consent_ is a fascinating concept. You should try it", grunted Magnus and rolled his eyes. "Just quietly inviting people to fuck you is not how we do it. _Tell me_. Tell me how much you want us. How much you want Alec. How much you want me. Tell me about screaming our names while someone else was fucking you. Tell me about how much and how long you have craved being fucked by us. Tell me about getting spanked and moaning Alec's name because you want him to spank that admittedly gorgeous ass of yours. Tell me. Plead with us. Be a good boy."

Jace shuddered, breath coming out short as he listened to Magnus. Alec was spotting quite the hard-on under his robes and the archer was _finally_ moving, moving to stand next to Magnus, staring at Jace in awe, like the blonde was a fascinating puzzle he couldn't quite figure out.

"T—Tell me why you opened the bond", tagged Alec on reluctantly. "I felt _everything_. Because you let me. Explain all of this to me, _parabatai_."

With a snap of Magnus' fingers did the ropes untie themselves and crawl onto the mattress to curl together like living snakes. Jace frowned as he shook his reddish wrists, slowly sitting up to stare at them. Magnus contemplated sitting down next to Jace, but while he did want this conversation while looking into Jace's eyes and being face to face, he did appreciate having Jace beneath him, staring up at him like this. So pleading and vulnerable. So beautiful.

"I... I _want_ you", muttered Jace, frustrated and pouting that they made him say it aloud instead of just fucking him into the mattress. "I... When I moved in here and... started stumbling in on you two having sex literally _everywhere_. I never... saw Alec like that. I thought... I never really _saw_ how sexy Alec is. And... you. I just... I couldn't stop _thinking_ about it. And..."

"Go on, little one", urged Magnus on, grasping Jace's chin to tilt his head up so Jace was actually looking at them. "You want us to fuck you. To tie you up. To spank you."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_ ", confirmed Jace in a hasty chant, pupils blown as he stared at Magnus, eyes drifting to look at Alec with a blush coloring his cheeks. "I—I... wanna be yours. I did walk in on you holding Alec down and making him beg for it once and I just... couldn't... _shake_ the image."

"So you... left the bond open lately because you weren't ready to actually _say_ it. You hoped I'd catch on, corner you and fuck you", muttered Alec with a certain amount of disdain in his voice. "Because that's all you want. You now realize that I'm... attractive. And you want sex out of it."

"You're not _attractive_ , you're incredibly sexy, you stupid tall, dark, handsome idiot", grunted Jace in that fiercely protective way that Alec too adapted when someone talked down on his parabatai.

Alec blushed at the praise, but he did not lose the disdain. "Same difference, Jace."

Jace bit his lower lip, the plush pink slowly turning into a swollen red. Very tempting and enchanting to watch for Magnus, but even the warlock did not have unlimited patience.

" _Speak_ , Jace", ordered Magnus firmly. "If you want something, you will learn to use your words. No distracting, pretty gestures that tempt me and Alec into doing what you want. That won't work. You will express yourself with words and if you want something, you will _be a good boy and beg for it_ , are we clear on the matter?" Magnus waited a beat before flashing his eyes. "Are we _clear_?"

"Y—Yes, sir", stammered Jace instantly, cheeks red before he backtracked. "I mean Magnus."

Magnus raised one intrigued eyebrow, being achingly hard by now. "Mh, I do like the sound of that. But you will have to _earn_ the privilege of calling me that. So do what you just agreed to."

Jace averted his eyes embarrassed, as much as possible with Magnus still holding his chin. "I... I think I've been in love with you for years, Alec. I didn't realize. I didn't know what it was. I thought it was the bond that made my feelings for you so special, because we share a soul. But then you started dating Magnus and you looked at him the way you always only looked at me and I got _jealous_. And I realized... that that was what I wanted from you. That you look at me like... I'm important. Like I matter. So much went wrong in the past months and I know I disappointed you a lot. All I want is to make you proud. Somehow. I want to be good for you, do right by you. Y—You can punish me when I misbehave. No. I _want_ you to punish me when I misbehave. I want to be _yours_ , Alec. No. No, I already _am_ yours. Since the day I tied my soul to yours, I have fully belonged to you. My heart and soul. All that's left to offer to you is my body."

Alec made a sound that reminded Magnus a bit of a dying rodent. Very squeaky. It made the warlock smirk knowingly. Alec's brain would need a moment to catch up with what Jace had just confessed. And what a nice confession indeed. Who would have thought their pretty blonde would be able to put his feelings to words, if properly motivated...?

"What about me, sweetheart?", asked Magnus curiously.

"You can have it all too", blurted Jace out as his eyes found the golden cat-eyes. "At... first I just... I mean, you're attractive, you're _hot_ and gorgeous and you know that, Mag. And then I saw you and Alec and... and... I got really curious. I kind of... wanted you too, wanted to have you dominate me. But... the longer I stay here, the more I want... more..."

"What more, angel?", wanted Magnus to know, voice softer than before.

"...Everything?", offered Jace shyly, not looking at them. "When I see you two feed each other playfully and banter and cuddle on the couch and trading gentle kisses... I..." Jace paused for a long moment and then he looked up at them with a wrecked, pleading expression on his face. "I want that too, but I understand that I can't have that. I understand that Alec... moved on because I... I took too long to realize it. I know you love each other. I know I don't _deserve_ that kind of love. Any kind. I just... if I can just be yours, I'll be good, I promise. I'm not asking for more than that."

Magnus let go of his chin and took a step back to compose himself. This hurt. Just listening to it hurt Magnus fundamentally. No, this wasn't how it was supposed to go. Their pretty blonde had been supposed to admit his desires for them, they would fuck him and then coddle him, in that order. Magnus hadn't anticipated to hear Jace admitting he didn't believe he _deserved love_. No.

"I love you", whispered Alec gently, falling onto his knees in front of Jace to grasp his face gently and look pleadingly into his eyes. "I loved you from the day we met and I never stopped loving you. I love you, Jace. I love you so much and... and I do want you. But not just your body, never just your body. I always wanted your heart. And if you tell me that it... already belongs to me, then..." Very slowly did Alec lean in until only a breath separated them. "Can I kiss you?"

Jace made a soft, small noise that was absolutely endearing. "Yeah. Yes."

A gentle smile played on Magnus' lips as the two parabatai kissed each other. It was such a sweet kiss, filled with years of yearning and denying themselves this. Just seeing it was already enough for Magnus to know that there was no going back on this. Jace was _theirs_. When the two parted, both panting softly and getting lost in each other's eyes, Magnus knelt down beside Alec.

"I can't say that I love you yet. I'm... fond of you, I feel protective and also rather possessive of you. I think that, with time, I _can_ love you. So, if that is enough, I'd like to kiss you too."

Magnus smiled as Jace enthusiastically leaned in to kiss him, nearly falling off the bed. Though theirs was not a kiss of years spent longing, theirs was a kiss of passion and raw desire. Jace was pawing at Magnus' robes, trying to clumsily tug them off. Magnus helped him and slowly got up, not breaking the kiss, leaning in and forcing Jace down onto the bed on his back. The blonde's legs happily fell open for Magnus, embracing him invitingly. Alec made a strangled noise.

"This is _hot_ ", muttered the archer surprised. "I mean. It was hot when I imagined it, but..."

"Oh, you _imagined_ it?", asked Magnus teasingly as the kiss broke. "Tell me about it."

Now it was Alec's turn to be embarrassed, but when Magnus offered him a stern glance, Alec knew there was no getting out of this. "Jace pinned beneath you, you between his legs, fucking him."

"What do you say, Goldilocks, do we give our greedy archer what he wants?", asked Magnus.

Jace bit his lips again in that very tempting way. Alec all the while kicked the strap-on off the bed and shed his own robes, crawling closer to his two lovers. Jace's eyes were drawn to Alec's dick.

"Come on, angel face, you know the rule. You have to _speak up_ ", whispered Magnus teasingly.

"Will...", started Jace, searching Magnus' face from beneath his long lashes. "Will you spank me? Will you tie me up? Will you _dominate_ me...?"

Magnus' eyes flashed at the request and he gently cupped Jace's cheek. "Oh, my lovely little angel, I am going to take immense pleasure from taking you apart, I promise."

Jace's cheeks flushed and so did Alec's. But there was hesitation in Jace's eyes, so Magnus waited.

"I want... Please spank me, Mag?", asked Jace, lower lip caught between his teeth. "Please spank me _hard_. But I don't... I want... I want Alec to be my first."

"...First?", echoed Alec, looking like his brain needed _another_ reboot.

Jace's cheeks were aflame as he awkwardly looked past Alec. "I never... not with a _real_ cock. Just, you know, girls with toys. There's a lot of girls who are really into fucking a guy."

"I... You have no idea how often I _dreamed_ about this", grunted Alec lowly.

"Let me start, mh?", offered Magnus, clapping once loudly in indication.

It earned him a pretty shudder from both his Shadowhunters. They were both instantly attentive and looking at him for directions. How utterly beautiful. Magnus licked his lips hungrily.

"Angel, on all four, hold onto the headboard like you did before", ordered Magnus. "Knees apart. Alexander, my darling, you sit down between our angel's arms."

They did as instructed, Alec sitting against the headboard, with Jace holding onto the headboard on either side of him, staring up at his parabatai from beneath his long lashes. For a long moment, Magnus just marveled at the gorgeous picture they both painted.

"I will spank you, Jace. I will spank you _hard_ , as a punishment for your behavior. Seeking out others as stand-ins for us, instead of coming to us. You will suck Alec off, get his dick nice and wet, and you'll hold onto the headboard the entire time, until it becomes too much. I don't know your limit, so I need you to _show_ me. You _will_ let go of the headboard when it becomes too much; if you try to impress me by pushing your limits, all fun and games are off the table _right away_. I hope I made this abundantly clear. You are a _reckless_ and _disobedient_ little brat during every mission. I expect the exact opposite when you are with us. You will be perfectly obedient and you will alert us of _any_ discomfort immediately, or else there won't be any of the fun things you requested. No spankings, no tying up, no dominating, _nothing_. Are we perfectly clear on that?"

"Yes, sir", replied Jace without missing a beat.

"Good boy", hummed Magnus pleased and kissed Jace's shoulder gently. "Now put your mouth to good use and let me test your limit, mh?"

Jace shuddered at the promise and went down on Alec. He trailed greedy kisses down Alec's chest and six-pack, savoring in the taste of his parabatai, what he had yearned for for months now. Alec however, he was essentially melting at this point, because _Jace was going down on him_. He gasped strangled as Jace's lips pressed the gentlest kiss on the tip of his cock. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. That Jace was giving him a blowjob.

"Good boy", hummed Magnus gently, before his voice took a different tone, more steely and dark. " _Now_. But for the past few _weeks_...? Sneaking around _my_ apartment with strangers, letting them tie you up and fuck you even though all you had to do was knock at our door and ask prettily. Such a naughty behavior needs to be punished, don't you agree Alexander? ...Alexander?"

Jace reluctantly pulled away from Alec's cock to look up into Alec's blissful and distracted face. " stopped working. I don't think he'll be very coherent for the rest of the night... sir."

Magnus smiled amused and patted Jace's butt once gently. "Very well. Then it is truly up to me, mh? Then the answer is _yes_. Such a naughty boy needs to be punished."

The first smack was only light, a warning. Jace startled a little, but then he relaxed. The next one was just an edge sharper, and Jace didn't startle. Magnus placed the third one on the other cheek. The round, firm ass was still lightly rosy from the, apparently, unsatisfying spanking he had gotten from Kaelie before. Well, Magnus surely could do better than _her_. Determined, he put more strength into the next spank. Jace took a last shaky breath before he wrapped his lips around Alec's cock again. Good boy, adjusting and then obeying without having been prompted again. Magnus placed another hit on the already reddening flesh. He made sure to alternate, between both cheeks, down the swell of his ass where it connected with his thighs. Said thighs trembled with every hard hit, but the blonde kept clinging onto the headboard and kept working his magic on Alec's cock.

With a low, drawn-out moan did Alec announce his orgasm and just as he was about to come, Jace pulled off. Magnus frowned a little disappointed; he had hoped their greedy little blonde would swallow. Shaking the thought off, Magnus let his spread-out hand come down hard once more.

"Ja—ace", groaned Alec, sounding more frustrated than pleased. "I wanted to... and now you..."

"Oh, no, love. Our little angel here did good", chuckled Magnus amused, followed by another harsh slap. "You have been fantasizing about fucking Jace for _years_ now. I'm afraid once you're inside of him, you won't last longer than one thrust. And we do want the experience to be good for the both of you, don't we? So... maybe now, you will last a little... longer."

Alec blushed as he glared at his warlock, though his blush darkened even more when he looked down at his parabatai. "J... Jace... you... uh... have some... on your face..."

He motioned very vaguely – and wasn't he endearing when he was so embarrassed? He reached out, as though he meant to wipe his cum off Jace's cheek, but the blonde turned his head away.

"...Leave it", mumbled Jace softly, as embarrassed as his parabatai.

"Wh... Why?", asked Alec confused, though unable to look away from Jace.

Jace offered a rather defiant and challenging glare at Alec – not a new defense-mechanism, but it had been quite a while since _Alec_ was faced with it. "I like being _yours_. I like... being _marked_ by you. I wear my parabatai-rune with pride because it marks me as _yours_. And this is... a different kind of marking, but... still... I... I like it."

All the blood that had just been in Alec's head now wandered back south, because Jace liked being marked with Alec's cum. On his face. Despite just having come hard, Alec felt himself hardening again. And Jace instantly zoomed in on the slowly growing erection.

"Go on, sweetheart, use that pretty mouth of yours to make Alec hard for you again so he can actually fuck you", urged Magnus on, placing a row of quick slaps on Jace's already rather dark-red behind. "After all, you want him to take your virginity, don't you? And he needs to be nice and hard for you then. You can't wait for it, can you? You just had him in your mouth, his whole length, his whole girth. Our darling is well-endowed. Far more so than the cute little toy the Seelie used on you. Tell me, did you ever use anything as big as Alexander before...?"

"...No", whispered Jace, licking up the length of Alec's impressive cock. "Nothing. The... strap-on is my biggest toy. But Alec is _huge_. So thick. So _good_ in my mouth. I... I _can't wait_."

Alec sputtered at the blatant longing and greed in Jace's voice, his fingers curling into golden-blonde hair, gently tugging him closer. Jace stared up at Alec like someone kneeling at an altar, praying and worshiping their god. Jace's mismatched eyes were so large, his pupils blown, his cheeks and chin painted with Alec's cum. Beautiful. Embarrassment colored Alec's cheeks.

"I always thought you must be huge", whispered Jace softly, kissing up Alec's cock, soft touches of his lips. "I... _hoped_ you'd be huge when I started to... think about _us_. But you're so big..."

Magnus smiled to himself, looking at how dark Jace's ass was by now. "Sweetheart?"

He emphasized with another smack. Jace paused, still clinging hard onto the headboard.

"I... I could go longer", whispered Jace, turning to look at Magnus. "Really."

"I believe you", nodded Magnus amused. "But don't you want to move on to the main event? I have some... nice toys to spank you with. Another time. For now, I think we really should move on, because otherwise Alexander is going to blow a second load all over that pretty face of yours."

That _did_ get him the attention of both his lovers and he was allowed to readjust them. Carefully did he sprawl Jace out on his back, pushing a pillow beneath his lower back. Jace spread his legs in invitation – the picture of seduction. It took all of Magnus' will-power not to ravish him himself right now. Patience. He was going to get his turn. For now, Alec scrambled off his spot on the head of the bed and made his way to sit between Jace's legs, staring at the blonde beneath him in total awe. How endearing. He was clearly nervous as he grabbed Jace's thighs, clinging onto them and staring at Jace with unsure eyes. Magnus smiled as he pulled Alec into a soothing kiss, feeling his archer essentially melt beneath him. A slight yelp escaped Magnus as Jace pinched his ass.

"What? Not ignoring. Fucking", grumbled Jace with the cutest pout. "Please? Alec, _please_?"

Finally, Alec seemed to gather himself. There was the same sharp determination like during a mission. He leaned down to kiss Jace, effectively spreading his lover's legs farther and coming closer to the blonde's hole. Both gasped sharply as the tip of Alec's dick breached Jace. Magnus laid down, casually running his fingers through Jace's hair as he listened to his lovers moan. Jace made the neediest sounds, whimpering softly and arching his body beautifully into Alec's thrusts.

"Tell me how it feels, my little angel", ordered Magnus, slowly lubing his own dick up.

"Go—od, so good, so very, very good", moaned Jace, eyes closed in bliss. "So _thick_ and large, stretching me like _nothing_ before. Better than _any_ of my toys. So—o good. You're so good, Alec, so big and good, you feel so _perfect_ inside of me. Like you _belong_ there. F—Fuck, I'll feel you inside of me _for days_ , you're so big, _I love it_. I love you, love you so much, my parabatai."

With the words and the incredible, wonderful tight feeling of Jace around him, squeezing him, Alec came hard, even harder than he just hard, because he was actually inside the boy he had loved for so long. His grip tightened in a bruising manner on Jace's thighs as he came and filled the blonde. Alec barely had time to pull out and collapse next to Jace before Magnus took his place, gently prying Jace's legs apart and earning a cute mewling sound from the exhausted blonde. Magnus raised one questioning eyebrow at Jace, while Alec cuddled up to Jace, kissing his cheek.

"Yes, _please_ , ye—es, Mag, want you too, please", requested Jace eagerly.

Magnus knew he had no chance of lasting long with the drawn-out foreplay, but oh, he needed to also be inside Jace. Loose and warm, Jace embraced him as Magnus fucked him hard and deep, until the both of them came at the same moment, Jace painting their stomachs. Magnus smiled pleased at the two sleepy Shadowhunters in the bed, summoning a cloth to clean them all up a little before he laid down on Alec's other side, kissing the back of the archer's neck.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah. Pure filth. I mean, with some angst and feels because I am apparently incapable of writing pure filth for this fandom. I blame Jace, fyi.
> 
> Anyway, this was a birthday request from over at tumblr and I hope said birthday was amazing and that the fic made it just a bit more amazing ;)
> 
> (Though I literally nearly forgot to post this because I had an exam and am currently considered brain-dead... x__X)


End file.
